In some installations, loads, such as, for example, electric motors, are supplied from a local electrical power supply network.
This is, for example, the case in an aircraft in which the aircraft is equipped with an internal three-phase network. This network is supplied from alternators which are associated with the reactors of the device. The frequency of the electric current over the power supply network can be variable.
In order to ensure the supply of a load, it is known to provide, between the load and the power supply network, a supply interface which provides rectification of the voltage originating from the power supply network, then processing of the electric current in order to supply the connected load in a satisfactory manner.
In particular, an interface of this type advantageously comprises a rectification stage involving an autotransformer for multi-phase rectification, and in particular a twelve-phase autotransformer.
An interface of this type and a rectification stage are described, for example, in document FR-2 842 962.
The autotransformer constitutes a filter which allows the harmonics generated over the power supply network by the rectification means to be limited. A filter of this type in particular allows some harmonics to be completely eliminated from the absorbed current and the other harmonics to be reduced.
With a rectification stage of this type, however, it has been found that, although the harmonics are reduced owing to the presence of the autotransformer, they are still present.
The object of the invention is to provide a rectification stage having improved levels of efficiency in terms of harmonic rejection.